Dangerous Temptations
by erika peters
Summary: Jade Gilbert has always been known as Elena's younger sister or Jeremy's older sister. Never really had her chance to shine out of the two, that is until she catches Kol Mikaelson's eye. What happens when he wants her? And he isn't going to give up easily. But, is he willing to earn her trust? Or will he just use compulsion?
1. Chapter One

**-Jade-**  
I read the invitation and smiled that someone had actually invited me, for once. I ran upstairs just as Elena was walking in the house,  
"Why are you so excited?"  
I waved the envelope at her before continuing to run upstairs to grab my keys and my wallet. It would be easier if I had gone to any other event, like the Founders Ball or anything like that, but I haven't. So, I raced back downstairs and out of the house before Elena could question anymore. Once I had gotten to my car I swiftly got in and put it in reverse as Elena walked out of the house.  
"WAIT!"  
Elena waved her hands for me to stop but I continued to pull out and speed down the street. Once I got out of the neighborhood I turned on the radio and sang at the top of my lungs while I drove out of Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls didn't exactly have the best dresses, they were all hot pink and short or just plain... ugly. This was the first real thing that I had been invited to, I wasn't a tag along and I wasn't someone's date. Somebody actually wanted me there, and I was going. Elena wasn't going to stop me this time.

I examined the unfamiliar shop in front of me, before grabbing my bag and my keys. I exited me car and slowly walked up to the door, opening it. The bell rang and the soft clack of my heels were the only noise over the soft radio as everyone turned to look at me.  
"What? It's rude to stare."  
With that everyone when back to what they were doing. I walked over to the part labeled **"DRESSES/SKIRTS" **and began to flick through the fabric. I was about to grab a dress when a petite hand grabbed it before me. I looked up and met the blue eyes of a gorgeous blonde.  
"You can have it."  
I pulled my hand away from the gorgeous black dress.  
"Honestly, it'd look better on you." The blonde smiled before putting her hand out, "Rebekah."  
I returned the smile and shook her hand, "Jade." She nodded before turning back to the dresses.  
"Well, then Jade. Would you be kind enough to help me find a dress?"  
I nodded, before running my fingers through the fabric and swiftly pulling out a gorgeous green dress. I held it out to Rebekah,  
"Wow, you have nice taste." She mused. "I think this is a start of a new friendship."  
"I think it is." I turned and smiled to myself.  
"I'm going to go try this on." Rebekah told me before making her way towards the dressing rooms.


	2. Chapter Two

**-Jade-  
**I sat down, waiting for Rebekah to exit the dressing room. I tapped my heel of my heels on the floor and I looked around the room.  
"So?" I snapped out of my daydream to see Rebekah twirling around in the beautiful green dress I had picked out,  
"Wow." I managed to stutter as I suddenly grew very insecure of the blonde beauty in front of me.  
"So, you like it?"  
I nodded at my new friend, giving her a smile and she instantly returned it, showing off her perfect teeth. She went back in the dressing room and came back out with the dress in her hands, before turning towards me.  
"Alright, time to try on yours."  
I got up, grabbing the beautiful silky black dress from behind me and walking into the small dressing room. I slipped off my t-shirt and pulled the strapless dress on, examining myself and bitting the inside of my cheek.  
"Are you done?"  
Her soft accent snapped me out of my trance as I slowly opened the door, walking out. I heard a soft gasp and I looked at her, examining her face to tell if that was a good response or not.  
"I. Love. It."  
I smiled, before turning around and going into the dressing room to take off the beautiful dress. Once I got out Rebekah grabbed my arm pulling me towards the other side of the store,  
"So what did you need the dress for anyways?" She asked me while we walked around, looking at shoes.  
"A party, I got invited so I thought it would be nice to get my own dress."  
She nodded as she picked up some silver heels and examining them, before handing them to me.  
"Here, these will look great with that dress."  
She gave me a small smile before turning around and grabbing some black heels. Once we reached the register I looked at the tag on the dress and silently cursed to myself.  
"What's wrong?"  
Rebekah asked me, how did she hear me? I guess I wasn't being as quiet as I thought.  
"Oh, this dress is just too expensive. I guess I'll just have to borrow one of my sisters." I sighed and began to walk towards the racks to put the gorgeous dress back.  
I felt a hand grabbed my wrist,  
"No, that dress looked stunning on you. I'm sure I can figure out a way to get it cheaper."  
She winked and walked away with the dress as I was left there dumbfounded and confused. I watched as she turned around, signalling me to come with her as she walked out of the small shop. Once I found her I looked at her with the same curious look on my face,  
"How did you manage to get it for free?"  
Rebekah smiled for a second before it turned into a smirk as her blonde hair flew around in the wind.  
"It's my secret. But-" She stopped her sentence as her phone buzzed and she pulled the phone up to her ear. "Yes, Nik. I know. I'll be there soon." She shook her head as she put her phone back in her pocket.  
"I have to go, give me your phone."  
I waited as she punched her number in and then started walking towards the cars,  
"I'll text you later."  
I stood there again with the dumbfounded look on my face, confused on what had just happened.


End file.
